Reunited
by ShayleyGirl22
Summary: The Cullen's never came back after they left Bella in the woods alone and now she is a part of the Volturi guard. When a certain vegetarian coven come to Voltera for a visit how will Bella handle seeing a certain little pixie again.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

* * *

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

* * *

It's been 10 years since the Cullen's left me, 10 years since that stupid paper cut at my birthday party, 10 years since Edward said he didn't want me anymore, 9 years, 2 months, and 12 days since I came to the Volturi and had them change me. Now I am part of the Volturi guard, I am Caius's favorite guard member, Aro's favorite to, even if he won't admit it, and Marcus doesn't really talk so I don't really know much about him.

I'm only half Vampire though, I'm also half Succubus. Aro wanted to experiment so he mixed Vampire venom with Succubus blood and injected it into me. I'm faster, stronger, I have better sight and hearing then a normal Vampire, I survive off of blood, I have pale skin like a Vampire, my hair is dark brown, My eyes are an electric blue color because I drink human, I don't know what color they would be if I drank animals, I have fangs like a Succubus, oh and I have wings that I can make appear and reappear whenever I want, my wings are white and feathery. So yes I'm different from the other guard members. My wings are white and I have about a 14 foot wing span when I stretch them out. I do have powers from my change into a half Vampire; I have a mental shield that protects me from physic Vampire ability's, I can manipulate fire, and I have a power that's like a mix between Jasper's emotion control and Jane's power to cause pain, I can make people feel anything I want them to. I can stretch my mental shield to protect other people, so far the most people I've ever protected is about 30 at a time but I'm getting stronger, people are also drawn to me but that's the Succubus power.

Right now I'm sitting in my room in the Volturi castle listening to music and waiting for Heidi to bring the tour group to the main room so I can eat. I'm half way through a song when there's a knock at my door.

"Isabella, Master Aro needs to see you right away" Jane said threw the door, I got up turned my music off and flashed over to the door opening it quickly.

"Ok Jane thanks" I said then starting running towards the main room, when I get there Aro, Caius, and Marcus are all sitting in there thrones.

"Master Aro, you wished to speak with me?" I asked he nodded and got up off his chair and stood in front of me.

"We are having special guests in a few minutes and I would like you to be here for that, but stay in the shadows till I tell you to come out" he stated, and I nodded.

"Is that all Master Aro?" I asked.

"Yes, I want you on your best behavior" he said, I nodded and retreated into the shadows. Its 10 minutes later that Heidi comes in and says the guests have arrived.

"Thank you Heidi please send them in" Aro said as he got up from his throne, I heard a familiar voice coming from the hall but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. Then they walked in. The Cullen's all of them; I let out a low snarl when I saw them.

"Now, now calm down" Aro told me, I quieted down and retreated further into the shadows, while Aro greeted the Cullen family "Welcome Cullen's so nice to see you again"

"Hello Aro, we are quite honored to have been invited here" Carlisle said, he glanced towards the shadows I was hidden in but I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yes, well then, I would like to introduce my newest guard member, she has been with us for about 9 years now and she is quite special" Aro stated and then cleared his throat "Isabella, come forward please" He said I walked out the shadows towards Aro keeping my eyes on him the whole time with my head held high, I heard gasps from the Cullen family when I left the shadows. I walked up beside Aro and turned towards the Cullen's.

"Cullen's… what a pleasant surprise to see you again" I deadpanned; they all had confused and shocked expressions on their faces.

"Bella…" I heard Esme whisper; she was one of the two Cullen's I couldn't stay mad at, the other being the short pixie like one I refuse to look at. Esme was always like a mother to me.

"Hello Esme" I whispered and walked closer to her, she looked at my eyes and a confused expression crossed her face "I bet your wondering what I am" I stated and turned around to Aro "Master Aro, can I show them?" I asked he seemed to think about it then nodded; I smirked and went so I was in front of all the Cullen's. I closed my eyes and unfurled my wings, chuckling at the gasps I heard. Once I reopened my eyes I stretched my wings out "I am half Vampire, Half Succubus, I came to the Volturi and had them change me, and they mixed Vampire venom and Succubus blood and injected it into me" I said and all the Cullen's gasp again. "I do have powers, I have a mental shield to protect me and whoever I choose to protect from physic Vampire ability's, like _his_ mind reading" I gestured towards Edward "I can also manipulate fire, and people feel drawn to me but that's the Succubus power, I can fly obviously, and my favorite power, it's like a mix of Jaspers emotion control and Jane's ability to cause pain, I can make you feel whatever I want you to feel" I finished and turned towards Edward "for example" I focused on Edward and he started ripping at his chest. "Right now you probably feel like you're being ripped apart from the inside out" I smirked when he dropped to his knees in pain.

"Isabella that's enough" Aro stated harshly, I stopped using my power and turned towards Aro.

"Sorry Master Aro" I said and turned towards the Cullen's again. I had yet to look at the one pixie like Cullen I knew could break me with just one look.

"Bella…" Alice said in her musical voice, I didn't look at her cause I knew if I did I would run into her arms "Bella please don't ignore me" She said stepping forward, I turned my head and looked at her. She had tears pooling in her eyes that could never fall. That broke me; I felt a few tears drip down my face.

"Alice…" I whispered and looked down to the ground, after that I immediately felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you" Alice whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. Her smell was so strong, it smelled very sweet but not too sweet.

"You didn't say goodbye" I whispered and pulled back. She was about to respond when Edward interrupted.

"Alice why are you blocking your thoughts?" I looked at him and he looked very frustrated, Alice seemed to tense.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... first chapter of my first fanfic. im not sure if its any good or not but... i guess i'll let readers decide. Read and Review and tell me if you think i should continue or not... thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

* * *

**A/N: ok so i read the reviews for the first chapter and i appreciate you guys being honest with me. I figured i'd update now cause i have the second chapter laid out but dont expect all updates to come so soon my life is very crazy right now.**

* * *

"Alice why are you blocking your thoughts?" Edward asked me, I froze and turned towards my family, they all were looking really confused, glancing between Edward and me. I couldn't let him figure it out, I couldn't let him figure out I loved Bella it would ruin everything. I glanced at Jasper knowing he could feel the emotions radiating off of me, he was looking at me with a knowing and understanding smile. Then he froze and looked towards Edward.

"I'm so sorry Alice" Jasper said quickly, I quickly focused my eyes on Edward who looked absolutely pissed at the moment.

"Edward calm down" I stated and backed up a little, in a second Edward had me pinned up against the wall by my neck then he dropped to the ground grabbing at his head in pain. I looked up at Bella who was focusing on Edward and me with a confused look, I walked over to her "Bella stop" she dropped her gaze to the ground and Edward slowly stood up.

"How could you Alice" he whispered with a look of hurt on his face.

"I can't exactly help it Edward" I said exasperated glancing towards my family who all- except Jasper- looked really confused. "Can we continue this conversation later please" he looked at me them walked back toward the rest of the family.

"Isabella" Aro- who had been watching the whole time- said, Bella turned and walked over to him.

"Yes Master Aro" she said.

"Please show the Cullen's to their room." he stated, Bella just nodded and turned towards me and my family.

"If you'll follow me please" she said then walked out the door with us trailing behind.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I walked towards the guest rooms with the Cullen's trailing behind me; I heard someone walk up behind me and knew exactly who it was from the scent.

"Bella can I talk to you" Edward said, I sighed.

"I have nothing to say to you Edward" I said but he just walked up next to me.

"But you talked to Alice" he said in an almost whining voice. I stopped immediately and turned towards him.

"What's your point" I said.

"Well we were in love and you won't talk to me but you'll talk with my sister" he spat the last word out with pure hatred. I let out a low growl and he flinched. "I'm sorry I left Bella please can you forgive me?" He whispered stepping closer.

"Things have changed Edward, I'm a different person now and I don't need you anymore, in fact I never did in the first place." I said looking him straight in the eye; I smirked at his hurt expression.

"Bella-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"This conversation is over Edward." I said with pure hatred in my voice. I turned and continued walking, ignoring the look of shock on his face, I came to a stop outside their room and turned towards them "Here's your room, someone will be by later to show you where you can hunt" I stated then turned and walked away.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

* * *

As soon as we were all inside our room and the door was shut Edward pinned me against the wall and growled at me.

"Edward!" Esme shouted. "Let go of her, what has gotten into you"

"She's in love with Bella" he shouted, earning a round of gasps.

"Alice is this true?" Carlisle asked stepping forward and pulling Edward off of me, Edward backed away but didn't take his eyes off me.

"I…I-it's…" I started my eyes flashing from each family members face. "I can't help it, it's not like I chose to be in love with Bella!" I shouted and Edward growled and lunged but Emmett caught him before he could reach me.

"Edward stop it right now!" Esme shouted, Edward growled and ran out the room. Everyone turned to me.

"Alice I should've tried harder to block my thoughts I'm-" Jasper started I cut him off before he could finish.

"No Jazz its ok he would have found out eventually" I whispered looking at the ground.

"Wait Jasper you knew?" Rosalie piped up from where she had been frozen by the window.

"Rose, I can read emotions, I've known for a long time" he said.

"How long has this been going on anyways?" Emmett asked he was still standing next to me. He's always been the most protective one out of all my siblings and I love him for that. But his question is the one I've been dreading.

"Well…" I whispered "Since the beginning" they all looked extremely shocked aside from Jasper. "Jaspers known and that's a big part of the reason why we got a divorce. This is why I made such a big deal about not wanting to leave her but you all outvoted me and I couldn't tell any of you because Edward had already claimed her as his and I've hid it from him this whole time but it's very tiresome and I don't want to anymore" by the end I had tears that could never fall gathering in my eyes. Emmett pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I went to my room after my run in with the Cullen clan and just collapsed on my bed, dealing with them was so tiring. I had been so mad at all of them; I still am mad at Edward, but I realize that I can't be mad at any of the others it isn't their fault, and for some reason the second I looked into Alice's eyes all the anger disappeared. The Anger just got replaced with the need to have her in my arms; I just wanted to hold her and never let her go. I have never felt that way about anything in my entire life even now I had this feeling in the back of my head telling me to run back to her. I don't know what's going on with me. I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Bella… Dinner in the main room in 20 minutes…" Jane said, I didn't respond and heard her walk away from the door.

"I have to get outta here" I whispered and flashed out the door into the main room. I walked in front of Aro's throne and bowed my head "Master Aro I was wondering if I could step out for a bit, I just need some fresh air" I said, he thought about it for a moment.

"Aren't you thirsty?" he asked.

"Not really, no" I said he nodded slowly.

"Alright be careful" I nodded and walked out the door pulling my robe on and putting my hood up.

I ran until I was deep into the forest where nobody could hear or see me. I perched at the top of one of the tall trees looking across the miles of trees surrounding me. I saw a small group of deer in a meadow. "What the hell, let's see what it taste like" I shrugged and jumped silently onto the forest floor, running towards the herd of deer. I crouched down low when I reached them. I really had no hunting skills at all because I've never had to hunt. I waited until one of the big bucks wandered closer than leapt onto it snapping its neck in the process. It fell to the ground and a hovered over it; I leaned down and slowly sunk my teeth into its neck, blood filled my mouth, it was different but good. As soon as all the blood was drained from the deer's body, I ran to the stream nearby to clean the blood off my face. I would most definitely have to work on not getting so dirty in the process. Once I reached the stream I hung my robe over a tree branch and started washing. I heard footsteps behind me and knew from the scent that it was Jane with all the Cullen's apart from Edward.

"Oh Bella Aro said I might find you out here, you weren't at dinner" Jane said as she approached. I turned and picked up my robe. I noticed when she said dinner all the Cullen's flinched.

"Yea well, I needed some fresh air" I said pulling my robe on.

Jane studied me for a few seconds "Bella why are your eyes a different color?" Jane asked.

I closed my eyes "What color?" I asked quietly.

"Well they are the same but they have like Lavender strips going through them" she said, walking closer.

"Dammit, I didn't think it'd be noticeable from just trying it once" I said to myself looking at the ground.

"You…Bella did you-" Jane started just to be cut off.

"Well Jane as much fun as this is I'm going to go… anywhere that isn't here, I'll be back at the castle later but right now I'm kinda tired of that place" I ran before Jane could say anything else. I didn't miss the smiles the Cullen's were trying to hide from the fact I chose to drink animal over human. It felt right killing the animal, I always felt a little guilty after I drank a human. But if I choose to keep drinking animals the Volturi would have a problem with that. They don't agree with that lifestyle and I don't know what would happen.

* * *

**So yep second chapter completed. i know it switches POV alot but thats just my writing style. Read and Review and be honest feel free to tell me my flaws because i know i have alot but i just started writing and im still learning. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**A/N: ok so i had the first three chapters done already and i just started working on the forth so it might take longer to update because my cousin is in town and im spending time with him and im going on a road trip tommorow i dont know how long i'll be gone but it wont be longer than three days.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I found myself back at the top of the tree I started at. I pulled my robe off and unfurled my wings threw the special slits in my shirt.

"How does it feel to fly" someone asked from behind me. I was startled and spun around quickly to see Emmett with his signature huge goofy grin in place,

"Oh, hey Emmett" I said, hanging my robe on a branch. "It's an amazing feeling you feel so free when you're in the air" I said as he climbed onto the branch next to me.

"How you been Bells?" he asked putting his arm around me, I leaned into him and leaned my head on his shoulder making sure to move my wings out the way.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes honestly"

"It was rough at first but then I came here and they changed me and I found ways to distract myself from everything" I whispered looking down at the ground below us.

"I didn't want to leave, none of us did but Edward made us. He said it was the right thing to do." I scoffed and he chuckled a little "Alice and I threw a huge fit about it, you should've seen us it was like two 4 year olds who didn't want to leave Disney land or something" I started laughing really hard at the mental image of Alice and Emmett throwing a fit.

"God I missed you Em" I said hugging him. It was silent for a little while, but not the uncomfortable kind.

"I wish I had my Xbox I can't wait to see if you can beat me at Halo" He said excitedly.

"Well Emmett I just happen to have an Xbox in my room and Halo but just so you know, I have never been defeated at it" I said smirking. He scoffed.

"I can totally beat you" he then froze and a huge grin grew on his face and he turned towards me. "So when you're flying can you do any tricks?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know"

"Well eventually I might show you but right now all I want to do is see your face when I demolish you on Halo" I said. He laughed

"I have to tell my family where I'm going so they don't worry" he said jumping to a lower branch.

"Whatever I'll come with" I said as I leapt from the branch and dove towards the ground, spreading my wings at the last second bringing me upwards. I looked back at the tree Emmett was sitting in to see his expression of awe. "Come on slow poke lead the way!" I shouted. He jumped from the tree and started running in the direction of his family. It was less than a minute before we reached the rest of the Cullen's I landed on one of the tree's above them while Emmett talked. He had just started talking when I saw Alice's head start turning to look around, I chose this moment to jump from the tree and land right next to Emmett. The Cullen's jumped a little when I landed most of their eyes were on my wings. I turned my head to look at Alice; she was looking at my wings. She was separate from the rest of the Cullen clan and I found that very weird since they were normally always together in a group. I walked up to her and both our smiles grew as I got closer.

"Hello Alice" I said. Her smile grew impossibly bigger.

"Hi Bella" she replied.

"Would you like to tag along and watch me demolish your brother at Halo?" I asked with a smirk in place. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I would love that" she said and we started walking back over to the others. We got back to the others and saw that Edward had joined them and he didn't look happy at all. Once he spotted me he smiled a little then he saw Alice walking with me and his facial expression turned into one of pure hatred. I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes when he looked back at me but as fast as it was there it was gone again. I ignored him and walked up next to Emmett who was still talking to Carlisle and Esme why it was taking so long I have no clue.

"Hello Isabella" Carlisle said with a small hesitant smile.

"Hi Carlisle and Bella is fine" I said with a genuine smile. He seemed too relaxed at that and put his arm around Esme who was looking at me with a small smile. I knew she wanted to hug me, I mean it's Esme the most affectionate vampire in existence. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug she immediately returned. Esme was always like a mother figure to me and now that I didn't have my real mother it would be nice to have her around.

"I missed you Bella" she whispered.

"I missed you to Esme" I hugged her tightly one more time then backed out of her grasp. "Anyways Emmett I believe that we have a Halo showdown to tend to" I said with my signature smirk in place.

"I believe we do" He waved to his family and he turned and started walking at a human pace with me and Alice trailing behind. I took about ten steps when Alice looped her arm through mine and fell into step beside me. We didn't make it far before I heard Jasper calling for Alice. Alice turned around and walked back to him out of earshot, they were talking so closely I felt a pang of something rush through me. I wasn't sure what it was at first but I had my suspicions _'what no why would I be jealous of Jasper that's ridiculous!'_ Apparently I was still close enough for Jasper to feel my emotions because he turned his head to give me a curious and slightly amused look which made Alice look from him to me curiously. When Jasper turned back to Alice he just waved then sprinted away. Alice walked back over to me with a confused look on her face.

"What was that?" she asked as she looped our arms together again. _'I have no clue….'_ I thought to myself.

_40 minutes later (Bella's room)_

"Emmett behind you!" Alice shouted but it was too late, I already assassinated him on Halo once again.

"Better luck next time Em" I said as he put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe you beat me… again" he said quietly. This is the fourth time I beat him.

"You guys are such nerds" Alice said playfully. I put my hand on my chest in mock hurt.

"Ow Alice your words have wounded me" I said with a serious face, she just laughed and soon enough I joined in.

"You guys suck, I'm leaving" he pouted and started walking out. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Aw Emmy I'm sorry I'm better than you at video games" I said in his ear and he scoffed and shrugged me off before walking out "Sore loser!" I shouted after him and heard him huff in annoyance. I turned around to come face to face with Alice. "Hi there."

"Hey yourself" she said back. "Think you can beat me when I can tell exactly what you're gonna do?" she asked.

"Oh Alice, I would but you might leave to" I said putting my arms around her neck. She giggled a little _'she is so cute'_ whoa wait what?

"Are you scared that you'll…" she started but trailed off as she caught sight of something on my shelf. I turned to look at whatever she saw and immediately realized what it is she was staring at. She moved out of my grasp over to my shelf and picked up the picture frame containing a picture of me and her, she's kissing my cheek in the picture. She studied it for a few minutes before she looked up at me.

"You…" she trailed off once again and put the picture down. Then the next thing I knew she had her arms wrapped around my midsection and was hugging me as tight as she could; I wrapped my arms around her and held her just as tight. "Why did you keep the picture? I mean you should be so mad at all of us instead you're just…" she trailed off before hiding her head in the crook of my neck.

"I… I couldn't get rid of it… it just…" I honestly don't know why I kept the picture I just couldn't throw it out with the rest of the stuff that reminded me of them, I never knew why though. Alice was looking at me intently. Then her eyes glazed over, I knew she was having a vision, after all the time I spent with her I know these things. A few seconds later her eyes went back to normal and her eyebrow's knitted together. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked, she just sighed and backed out of my grasp. I felt empty without her in my arms and I didn't understand this feeling, I've never felt it before.

"Edward's coming, quite the persistent little-" she was cut off by a knock at the door, I smiled and chuckled a little, guessing what she was gonna say. There was another knock at the door this time a little harder.

"Bella I know you're in there, we need to talk" he said threw the door, I thought for a second then smirked and motioned for Alice to be extra quiet. I walked over to the open door to my balcony and unfurled my wings, motioning for Alice to come with me and walked outside. She followed and I turned around to see her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked looking in her eyes. She studied me for a second then walked closer.

"Yes of course I trust you" I smiled and walked closer to her pulling her into a hug.


	4. Author Note

**A/N**

**This is not a new chapter unfortunately. I'm having like a major case of writers block and every time I sit down to write chapter 4 for this story my mind goes blank. It's been over a month since my last update and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to push past this writers block to give you guys a new chapter SOON. I just wanted to let y'all know I'm not giving up on this story. Sorry guys =/**


	5. Chapter 4

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

Alice's POV

* * *

Bella pulled me into a tight hug and I melted into her touch. We were hugging for a couple seconds before I felt a rush of air and my feet left the ground.

"Hold on tight" Bella said and I turned around in her arms to see we were flying through the clouds. I could see the town, the castle and watchtower below us but soon it turned into the forest.

"This is incredible" I said. She flew higher above the clouds.

We were flying for a few minutes before Bella landed and the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Bella let go of me and went to sit on the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling. "This is where I come when I want to be alone; it's an amazing place to think about stuff" she turned her head to look at me and motioned for me to sit down, I went and sat down next to her and looked down at the ocean below us.

"How did you find this place?" I asked her. I could feel her eyes on me but I never took my eyes away from the waves.

"I was still a newborn when I stumbled upon this place. I was flying around just trying to get away from the castle for a while, that place gets kind of annoying sometimes. I decided to walk for a little while just to clear my head. I was walking for about 20 minutes when I discovered this clearing, ever since then this is where I've come when I need to get away" She said while looking around the clearing. I don't know at what part of the story my eyes had moved to study her but now I couldn't look away. She flicked her gaze to me and caught me staring, she smirked a little.

"See something you like?" she asked with the smirk still in place. I swear if I could blush I would be beet red right now. I turned my gaze back towards the ocean and didn't answer, instead I replied with a question.

"Was your newborn stage hard?" I asked quietly and turned my head to look at her.

"Not really I have amazing self-control" I flinched because it just reminded me that Bella was not a "Vegetarian" like my family she drank human blood. She must have noticed me flinch because she changed the subject immediately.

"How have you been Alice?" she asked looking at me quizzically. I wasn't sure how to answer that I mean if I tell her the truth I don't know how she would react, I was completely broken the entire time we were away from her. Edward wouldn't let me check on her so I didn't know if she was ok or not and it was ripping me apart not knowing how she was doing.

"Horrible" I finally blurted out. She raised a questioning eyebrow at me, silently asking me to continue. "My family was never the same after we left. Edward started spending more time away from home. Rosalie and Emmett went to visit the Denali coven in Alaska. Jasper went to Africa for a little while to live with a coven there. I was really the only one who stayed with Esme and Carlisle for the long run. I mean I took a few trips to London and Paris but it was only ever for a couple days before I went home but it was hard for all of us after we left. I really missed you Bella" I whispered the last sentence looking her straight in the eye. She seemed to process what I had said for a few seconds before she gave me a soft smile and turned to look back out at the ocean, the smile never leaving her face.

We were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Bella stood up and offered me her hand. "Let's go for a walk" I smiled and grabbed her hand. She pulled me up and we started walking into the forest our hands still intertwined.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

As soon as Alice's hand slid into mine unknown feelings I couldn't place rushed through my body. We were walking through the forest back towards Voltera at human pace. Eventually we would have to speed up or we would be walking for a long time. The only sounds that could be heard while we were walking were the sticks cracking under our feet and the animals running from us because they sensed danger. I looked at Alice out of the corner of my eye; she was staring up at the sky through the forest canopy.

We were walking for a few more minutes before we walked into another small meadow. Alice let go of my hand and walked out into the middle of the meadow looking towards the sky. It was at that point of day when the sky is just starting to turn purple during sunset. She turned around to face me with a small smile on her face.

"I don't want to go back to the castle and have to deal with my family. Can we just stay here forever?" she asked jokingly as she started walking back over to me

"Afraid not Ali we have to go back eventually. Trust me though when I say I know how you feel. I didn't want to go back there when I came out here the first time" she pouted and I couldn't suppress my giggle. She came back to my side and grabbed my arm, making me start walking again. I don't know what made me do it but when she dropped her hand from my arm I reached out and held it. She seemed surprised by the action at first but then she relaxed immediately and we just started walking in a comfortable silence once again.

Eventually we did have to speed up when it started getting to dark and looking like it was gonna rain so we ran back to the castle. Once Alice and I were inside we started walking towards my room only to run into a very amused looking Jane standing outside my door. Her eyes flicked to me then to Alice then down to our still intertwined hands. When she saw them it only made the small smirk on her face grow.

"Oh Isabella I was wondering where you flew off to, but I understand why you left with Edward that sad excuse of a vampire running around" she said as we got closer. I opened my door and we all walked in.

"Jane it's nice to get out of this forsaken place every once in a while you should try it sometime" I said smiling and she chuckled.

"Well Isabella as much fun as this is, and I shall be back later I have other things to tend to" She said then ran out of the room. I turned to Alice who had gone and sat on my bed. She seemed to be in deep thought so I just walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Ali Whatcha thinking about?" I said after a few seconds and then realized I sounded like a curious little kid. She giggles and turned her head towards me which made the small smile I was already wearing grow even bigger.

"Nothing in particular Bells, What do you want to do?" She asked turning on the bed so she was sitting crisscross facing me leaning back on her hands. I couldn't help but notice the way the tight V-neck she was wearing hugged her body in all the right places. I turned away and looked out the window swallowing hard _'what the hell was that Bella you just totally checked her out' _Do you think she noticed? _'I don't know why don't you look back at her and see if she noticed smart one' _No need for sarcasm. I looked back over at Alice and she had her head thrown back to stare at my ceiling - which was designed with lots of different painting – exposing her oh so delicious looking neck. _'It does look kind of delicious doesn't it…' _Get out of my head you stupid little voice! Aren't you meant to be like telling me what I'm thinking is wrong or something. _'Hey I'm sorry but you can't deny the fact she is so unbelievably hot and-' _Ok little voice I'm blocking you out now.

* * *

**So yea finally chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait but today I woke up and I finished it so here you guys go I promise to try and make sure the next update comes sooner than this one did! I'm not sure if this is any good but let me know what you think.**

**R&R Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow I'm not dead... yet. Are you guys gonna kill me for taking so long to get this chapter up? Probably huh... Well read and i'll give you an explanation at the end. Till then i bid you farewell my sweet rainbow unicorns... xD**

* * *

Alice's POV

* * *

"Nothing in particular Bells, What do you want to do?" I asked as I leaned back on Bella's bed. I saw her eyes linger on my chest and stomach for a few seconds before she turned her head to look out the window. She seemed to be in deep thought so I looked up to study her ceiling which was covered in a whole bunch of magnificent paintings. After a couple second I heard her shift and what sounded like a small moan although it was almost too quiet for even me to hear. I looked back at Bella to see her eye's had darkened ever so slightly as she looked at me.

"I can think of a few things…" she mumbled quietly, her eyes roaming over my body again as I resisted the urge to smirk "I don't know this place is kind of boring…" she said quietly. I sat up straight looking around her room which really only held her bed, a couch, a flat screen and a couple game systems along with a stereo. I looked back at Bella and she was just staring out the window at the rain. After a few seconds she turned to look at me again, a small crooked smile on her face. A few more silent seconds past before Bella sighed, lying back on her bed with her arms across her face. "We could-" Bella was cut off by a gentle knock at the door. "Coming" she mumbled getting up of the bed and slowly mad her way towards the door. She opened it to reveal a vampire I had never seen before. "Kat!" Bella exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey there sexy, longtime no see" the mysterious vampires smirk faded as her eyes drifted over to me still sitting on the bed. "What I leave for a couple months and you replace me. Harsh Bella…" Bella stuttered as her gaze drifted over to me before she got that same crooked smile that she seemed to only use when talking about me.

"Well you know I have my needs Kathryn. You can't expect me to wait around for you to get back." I frowned as there conversation continued and zoned out as I stared down at Bella dark purple blanket. A million thoughts rushing through my head all in that moment, ending with me extremely jealous wondering what kind of relationship this 'Kat' had with my Bella. I looked up quickly hearing my name being called. "What?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Quite the little firecracker isn't she?" Kat mumbled to Bella absentmindedly looking at all the pictures on Bella's Shelves. I glared at her and she scoffed and wandered over closer to Bella who was now standing at the edge of the bed in front of me.

"Kat stop!" Bella said sternly. It was at this moment I took my time to examine Kat. She had a little longer then shoulder length dark red hair and shocking red eyes to match she was a little taller than me but still a tiny bit shorter then Bella and had a very present English accent, and don't forget she's shockingly beautiful. "Alice this is my um friend"

"Kathryn Prescott at your service" the red haired vampire stuck her hand out and I shook it politely. "And you, you sexy little minx are the famous Alice Cullen" she smirked when I turned my head away in embarrassment at her comment.

"Hmm you're quite bold aren't you?" I asked as I slid off of Bella's bed to grab my phone of her desk as my text tone went off.

"I only state the truth love" she whispered as she fell back onto Bella's bed and sighed. I giggled and flipped the screen of my phone on to see 3 new texts from Jasper, Rose, and Esme, all asking where I was and if Edward was with me. I quickly replied to all of them telling them I was with Bella and I couldn't care less where Edward ran off to, leaving that last part out in my text to Esme. I turned back around to see Bella had curled up next to Kathryn on the bed, her head resting on the red haired vampire's chest, Kat's arms wrapped securely around her. I flinched and looked down at my phone again making a quick decision.

"Hey Bells umm that was Esme she wants me back so I'm just gonna let myself out" I mumbled making my way towards the door. As my hand touched the door knob I hesitated waiting for her to say something all I got was a 'bye Alice' as I walked out the room. As I shut the door behind me Iet out a frustrated sigh and growl as I ran down the hall way towards the back exit into the woods.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

As I lay in bed with my head resting on Kat's chest all I could think of was where Alice had run off to. She had said Esme had wanted her back but I could tell she was lying. Why was she in such a hurry to leave? '_You're kidding me right? You made her think Kat is like your fucking girlfriend or something! I mean seriously are you that stupid!' _I shot up in bed quickly out of Kat's arms "I am not your girlfriend" I stated firmly turning towards Kat. She got this 'what the fuck are you talking about' look on her face and laughed a bit before sitting up.

"No you're not Bella. Where the fuck did that come from?" she laughed again.

"Alice, she probably thinks we're like, together as in a couple. But we're not, at least not anymore" I said sliding out of bed and grabbing my phone and wallet before making my way towards the door. I don't know why but I needed Alice to know there was nothing between me and Kathryn except for us being the best of friends.

"Where are you going?" Kat said in a tone that told me she already knew.

"To find Alice" I opened the door only to have it slammed shut by Kat. "Kat move I have to go" I tried to pull the door open again only to have Kat slam it shut and start pulling me back towards the bed. "What the actual fuck Kat?" I tugged against her grip but it was no use.

"You're going to lie down again and were going to catch up on what has been happening since I left last month, and before you protest. You need to let her be for a bit. Tomorrow you can go after her but not now… I missed you, and Lily won't be back for another week so you're gonna have to deal with me a lot till then. No choice" She smiled and pushed me back on to the bed.

* * *

Alice's POV

* * *

I sat on a boulder in the middle of a meadow with my knees pulled up to my chin, the moon rising in front of me. I had only been sitting here for half an hour but it felt like forever. I had hoped Bella would come after me but it had been a few hours since I left her room and still nothing. I hadn't seen anybody on my way through the woods, all the forest animals running as I approached. A few more minutes passed and I stood up to make my way back to the castle when I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Bella?" I quickly spun around only to come face to face with a tall blonde vampire, her eyebrow rose and smug smirk on her face.

"Sorry love, just little old me" The blonde said walking closer.

"Who is me exactly?" I relaxed as the other vampire jumped up onto the boulder and stood in front of me, somehow I knew she wasn't a threat to me.

"The names Lily" she stuck her hand out and I shook it. "And if the picture on Bella's desk is true your Alice Cullen" she smirked and sat down on the boulder.

"Apparently everyone knows who I am… Fiery redheaded friend of Bella's knew who I was to" I stated sitting down next to her. She started laughing at my description of Kathryn.

"Oh Kat can be a lot to handle sometimes" she sighed leaning her head on her knees. "But god I love her" she smiled and bit her lip. I couldn't help but smile with her, seeing how happy she is with Kat.

"Wait so you're Kat's girlfriend?" I asked surprised, the image of Bella and Kat in bed flashing threw my mind. Lily looked over at me and nodded.

"That's me, what did she not tell you she was taken?" Lily asked smirking. "Cause if you're trying to get with my girl then we have a problem her short stuff" she puffed out her chest jokingly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No ma'am, no problem. It's just… Kat and Bella seem very umm cozy" I said and Lily looked at me out of the corner of her eye before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah… they dated a couple years back before I came around." She said looking up at the moon. "But then I showed up and Kat and I just… clicked" she smiled. "Bella wasn't happy but she understood that we couldn't help it, it was in our nature to find our forever mate and we did" she looked over at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I think I found my forever but she's too stubborn to realize it and right now is all cozied up to your girlfriend in her bed." I sighed and Lily laughed.

"Sorry about that babe" she patted me on the back and stood, helping me up with her. It was only now I noticed her eyes were golden.

"You're a vegetarian?" I asked.

"Yeah vegetarian in life, now in afterlife" she laughed "Very different meaning of vegetarian I have to say" she jumped off the boulder and I followed as we slowly made our way towards the castle at human speed.

* * *

Bella's POV (the next morning)

* * *

As soon as the sun peaked through the trees outside my window I turned towards Kat who was on my computer watching funny YouTube videos.

"Can I please go now!" I yelled at her, she jumped slightly with a smirk on her face.

"God so eager to get away from me… that hurts Bells" she joked sitting up. She must have seen the pissed off look on my face cause her smiled dropped and she waved a hand towards the door. I was up and out the room so fast not even a vampire could track my movements. As soon as I stopped outside the residence the Cullen's were currently occupying I froze, my hand hovering over the door like I was about to knock. It took me a few second to get together the courage but I eventually knocked a few times, after a few seconds I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened revealing a surprised Rosalie.

"Bella-" she started but I held my hand up to stop her.

"Sorry Rosalie but where's Alice?" I asked running my hands through my hair nervously, an old habit I could never quite kick.

"She hasn't been back since she left with you and Emmett yesterday" she said leaning against the door frame "Why?" she asked.

"Do you know where she could be?" I asked ignoring her question completely.

"Jasper said he saw her heading towards the back gate like an hour or so ago-" I didn't let her finish as I mumbled a quick 'thanks' and took off towards the back gates as I exited the castle I stopped and looked around. It's at that moment I spotted her, just leaning against the castle wall with her hands in her pockets, staring at the ground. I slowly walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Hey…" I mumbled rocking from one foot to the other. "Where'd you run off to yesterday?" I asked quietly.

"I told you Esme wanted me back" she stated, not bothering to look up from the ground. I sighed and sat against the wall next to her pulling her down next to me. She didn't protest but pulled her hand away quickly afterwards.

"No she didn't I was just there. Rosalie says you haven't been back there since yesterday morning." Alice looked up at me and opened her mouth to talk but quickly shook her head and went back to staring at the ground.

"What do you want Bella?" she asked tiredly rubbing her hands across her face.

"We're not dating" I quickly spat out stupidly.

"What?" Alice asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Kat and I. We're not together… in fact she has a girlfriend." I said quietly. All was silent for a few second before Alice shifted slightly.

"So? What does it matter?" she asked. I opened my mouth but words escaped me. That is not the reaction I expected I mean I didn't expect her to like jump up and down but I at least expected a smile or something not the cold shoulder.

"I-" I hesitated "I mean I guess it doesn't… Just saying" I said getting up and walking back towards the back entrance to the castle. Alice let out a frustrated sigh behind me before she got up and I heard her footsteps coming towards me quickly. Before I could register what happened Alice had pinned me against the castle wall and her lips were on mine. It took me a second to comprehend what was happening but as soon as it clicked I flipped us around so Alice was the one pressed against the wall. That's when it hit me. I'm making out with Alice…. Alice Cullen. Sister of my ex-boyfriend and it felt so amazing. I pulled Alice in closer as her hands tangled in my hair, I bunch the back of her shirt in my fists as if she would suddenly disappear if I let go. Alice pulled away after a few more seconds and pressed her hands against my stomach. I whimpered at the loss of contact which got me one more passionate kiss from the gorgeous pixie I had pinned to the stone wall. She pulled back again and leaned against the wall, hands drifting to my waist pulling me ever so closer.

"Wow" she mumbled in a haze. "That was, it was…" she stuttered trying to think of the right word.

"Amazing, wonderful, magnificent, fucking fantastic" I emphasized each word with a quick kiss to her lips. She just laughed and pulled me back in for another kiss. We were in a passion fueled bubbled until we heard the loud crack of stone. We both looked over towards the back gates to see a very livid looking Edward looking right at us. "Oh fuck" I mumbled slowly moving my hand down the castle wall to intertwine it with Alice's.

"Edward I-" Alice started but there was a loud crack as Edward broke off a piece of the castle wall and sent it hurdling towards Alice. I easily caught it and tossed it back onto the ground in front of him.

"Care to try again?" I asked moving slightly more in front of Alice. I sent a quick flash of pain threw him when he didn't reply "I suggest you turn around and walk away cause throwing fits never solves problems Eddie boy" He growled but turned and ran into the woods. I turned around to face Alice who had tears forming in her eyes; I quickly reacted pulling her into my arms. "Baby what's wrong?" I whispered into her hair as I hugged her close.

"Nothing can we just go back to your room please?" she asked in a tiny voice. I nodded and grabbed her hand as we started making our way back towards my room.

Once we were inside with the door closed Alice went and lay on my bed, motioning for me to follow her. I crawled onto the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms as close to me as possible.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked again but she shushed me and rolled over so she was facing me. She pulled me into a passionate kiss and flipped me onto my back wrapping her legs around my waist as she climbed onto of me. I slipped my hands under the hem of her pants, feeling the string of her thong. I moaned as she moved her mouth down my jawline to the sensitive spot right under my ear, as she started sucking hard I could feel myself getting more wet. "Fuck Alice!" I said loudly. She moaned in response and grabbed my hands out the back of her jeans, moving them around to her front and up her shirt to rest of her bra-clad breasts. I squeezed her breasts, earning a loud moan.

"You wouldn't go back to Edward would you?" she said sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her perfect stomach and black bra. I stuttered for a minute moving my hands down from her boobs to her tight abdomen. She grabbed my hands and held them away before they could reach the front of her jeans. "Would you?" she asked again. I whimpered and shook my head

"Of course not!" I said as if it was obvious. "Why- I mean… aw fuck" I mumbled out as she let my hands go and unbuttoned the front of her jeans, revealing her matching black thong.

"That's good because, Bella?" she said. I hmm'd in response as I moved my hands up and down her sides slowly. She leaned down so her mouth was right next to my ear. "I want you"

* * *

**Mm**** k you have no idea how hard it was to leave it at that and not continue with all the pictures running through my mind at this point Hahah. Anyways before i get to the reason why it took so long for this chapter i have a question. Should i like make the next chapter as smut filled as i want to or do you think its to early for that? should i wait a little bit longer? (because i do plan on continuing this story no matter how many times it seems like I abandon it...) I don't know you guys tell me.**

** Now for the explanation of why this chapter took so long. I am going to high school in the fall... after being home schooled my entire life, having no sleep schedule what so ever and being super behind in math (cause frankly it fucking sucks...) I've been busy with math tutoring and trying to go to sleep on time at night. So not being able to do what i normally do which is write at like 2 in the morning when I'm bored (like i am now...) and you might ask why I'm doing this now when i have like... 6 months. well i want my summer break. and if I'm not up to speed in math i have to do summer school! no fun... oh and another reason I've been distracted by writing is cause i got an Xbox for Christmas and its fucking addicting! Not to mention girl problems... why do all the girls i like have to be so... fucking sexy and confusing at the same time?! I mean seriously if you like me just say you like me! Oh I'm sorry I'm ranting okay well.**

**I'll talk to you guys next chapter which if hopefully soon... and possibly smut filled depending on your guys opinions. (hope the grammar and such isn't to bad...)**

**See ya Later my wonderful herd of magical rainbow unicorns!**


End file.
